Users attempting to access products or rights to a reservation via a website may be presented with a CAPTCHA (Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computers and Humans Apart) test during the process of accessing the item. Specifically, before accessing the item, the user has to successfully respond to an inquiry. However, the CAPTCHA test may cause inconvenience to the user because the test increases the time required to access the item and is often difficult to answer. Further, when the user provides responses to the inquiries of the CAPTCHA test, users may fail the test by accidentally or unintentionally providing an incorrect response to the test. Users may be blocked from accessing the item, even if the user has successfully accessed the item in the past.
In addition, with increasing frequency, human users have been assisting bot users in accessing a large portion of available resources on behalf of the bot user, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the CAPTCHA tests. For instance, CAPTCHA tests may be outsourced to countries where human users respond to the CAPTCHA inquiries on behalf of the bot user. Moreover, the result of the CAPTCHA test may not clearly indicate whether the user is a human or a bot. Lastly, if a bot user were to successfully satisfy the CAPTCHA test, the bot user would be allowed to access the item even though the bot user is unauthorized to do so.